Oh My Goddess
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: Sakura dies during a mission and becomes a goddess, then is sent back to earth to help four men find their true loves. But what happens when she falls in love with one of them? Pairings:SakGaa, NaruSas more! T for language. Chapter 2 is up!
1. A Goddess is Born

Summary: Sakura is a goddess sent down to guide four men to their destinies, but will she loose her heart to one of them?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you think I would be writing this? Plus have you seen my art? It sucks! (But check it out on my homepage if you wanna look….) Plus I don't own Oh My Goddess! I'm just borrowing the title.

Neko: This is a repost of the first chapter to this story, now that my beta has had time to gut it and change it (not really she just added the perfect touches!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this version better, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!

* * *

Oh My Goddess

Chapter One

Tsunade looked over the group before her. "This should be an easy mission, but I want all of you to stay on your toes. Gaara-sama will be accompanying you since this borders on his land and ours…" Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Sakura bowed and left the room. Sakura gave her usual wave of goodbye before departing.

"Missing-nin have been spotted on the borders of all the countries… I think they're planning something… but we don't know who's controlling them. We got rid of Orochimaru three years ago, dragged Sasuke-teme back kicking and screaming… Itachi was killed by Sasuke-teme… So who's controlling them?" Naruto rambled. Sakura sighed, leaning against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know Naruto-kun… but I do know that we have to find out. That's why I wish Ino were here, she could just pop right into one of their minds and find out, but no, she has to be in Mist doing chunin work…" Sakura sighed. "Shika-kun, what did you do to piss her off so much that she asked for that stupid mission?" Shikamaru blushed.

"Troublesome woman…" Was all he muttered. Naruto and Kiba just laughed. They were almost to the gates and Sakura looked up to see Gaara waiting for them.

"Ready?" He asked them, looking at Sakura with a strange look on his face. She raised a pink eyebrow, but he just turned away.

"Let's go!" Kiba and Naruto cheered, Akamaru howling. Shikamaru and Neji sighed, following the energetic pair and dog. Sakura caught Gaara's hand. Since helping him in Suna four years ago he had let her touch him, but he still didn't talk much, even to her. She looked up at him with concern in her emerald eyes.

"Is everything okay, Gaara-kun?" Neji heard her ask. He stiffened slightly at the friendly term. The others also heard it, and tried to not let it bother them. The redhead just gripped her hand softly.

An hour later they were nearing the border, and the light of day was fading, the sunset swiftly approaching. Shikamaru, who was leader of this mission, stopped them.

"This should be good enough… Naruto, go catch dinner, Kiba get the fire ready, the rest of us will set up camp," he said. They all nodded and scattered, going to do their jobs. Just as they had finished eating the deer Naruto had caught Neji looked up, his Byakugan eyes activated, scanning the night.

"We are not alone…" He said softly, stealthily grabbing a kunai from the holster around his thigh. With that, they were attacked by a large group of missing-nin, the symbol on their hitai-ate unrecognizable.

As the battle raged Sakura was separated from the guys as a shinobi snuck up behind her, dragging her away. She had been taken by surprise, thus she was too slow to react and a kunai was plunged into her back.

Sakura screamed in pain, the kunai going straight through her chest, protruding from between her breasts. The last thing the nineteen year old woman saw, before her eyes clouded over, was Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, and Neji desperately running towards her, pain written all over their faces…

* * *

Sakura awoke to the white lights of the beyond. Sitting up, she looked around. "Welcome, young one, we have been expecting you," a woman with long black hair, a gorgeous face and a red diamond on her forehead, said. She held her hand down to the girl.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and I'll do all that I can to help. But for now I need you to begin your training. We are short on goddesses, which is the reason you were taken from your current life, albeit a bit violently," the lady said. There was a slightly bewildered look on the pink-haired girl's face and the goddess elaborated. "Yes, you are dead…" Sakura blinked.

"I'm dead?" she repeated. The woman nodded.

"Now, my name is Cho and I'll be training you for your new job. You are a Love Goddess. What that means is that you will be sent to earth to mend hearts and pair individuals with their matches," Cho said. Sakura nodded, still a little dazed.

"Okay. Now, the first thing we have to do is choose the correct outfit and take the measurements for your wings…" Cho grabbed her hand and dragged the girl into a building sitting by itself made of clouds.

Inside it was large and bright. Angels, gods and goddesses stood near the fluffy-looking walls in clusters, talking, or sitting on groups of chairs gathered around low tables, looking over scrolls.

"The first thing you must learn is the ranking. At the top is an Avatar Angel, who governs the five sections: Love, War, Peace, Life, and Death. Below the Avatar are the Leader Goddesses of the five sections. Below them are the Trainer Goddesses, then the Workers, finally the Newbies," Cho took Sakura into an elevator and pressed a number. Since she was still trying to take everything in, she didn't notice which one it was.

"The newbies are marked by blue diamonds on their foreheads and cheeks. Once they've completed five hundred matches, returns, placements, kills, or savings they are promoted to workers, which are marked with green diamonds." When the elevator doors opened, she found herself in a room full of sewing materials.

"After that they promote by need. Now let's get you dressed correctly and out of those earth clothes." She dragged the poor, confused girl and motioned for a Worker to take her measurements, and the Worker then wrote them on a clipboard, handing them to Sakura's new teacher. Cho glanced at the clipboard and entered a door, revealing a room full of clothes.

Two hours later Sakura stood on the edge of the clouds, her new outfit of red, blue, white and cherry blossoms (A/N: if you want to see what it looks like go to my webpage and click on my fanart, it's the one at the bottom!). She had soft pink wings that rested softly on her back, her hair had been coaxed to grow out past her shoulders to the middle of her back, and she had blue diamond-shaped markings on her forehead and cheeks. She looked back at Cho.

"How will I know what to do?" She asked worriedly. Cho smiled softly.

"Let your heart feel inside everyone around you and you'll know what to do. If you have any questions, just pray and I'll hear you…" Cho said, touching the girl's shoulder. With that Sakura took her first plunge into the sky, to help a troubled young man find his way.

Three years later she had already become a well known newbie in the circle of Love Goddesses, having completed four hundred and eighty-two matches.

* * *

"Sakura you have a new assignment… I know that your last one didn't turn out so well…" Cho said, touching Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's hair had grown out, stopping just below her backside. And she had grown taller, but still cut like a true shinobi. She could often be found training her body or meditating to calm her soul.

"Cho-sama… he killed himself because of me… Because of me I caused him to-" but her Trainer Goddess interrupted her.

"No, Sakura-chan, his heart was weak, and he couldn't wait for the girl to come to her senses. She is now fated to live her life alone because of her mistake… But that is not the point. I'm sending you to a place called Konoha." Cho took a breath before continuing.

"It's in feudal Japan, where shinobi help govern the countries. You will be in charge of four men. Nara Shikamaru: who is a genius, but very lazy; he likes shogi and cloud watching. Inuzuka Kiba: a man that can communicate with dogs because of his clan training, he thinks he's in love with you, but he's destined to be with another; he loves long walks and training his body.

"Hyuuga Neji: he's had a very hard life- born into the Branch side of the Hyuuga family, where he is condemned to serve the Main House; he also is cursed, but I'm not exactly sure how… He loves to read and train. Sabaku no Gaara: he's actually the Kazekage of Suna, an ally of Konoha; he'll be in Konoha for a month for a celebration of a new Hokage; he's short tempered, but loves his family and people dearly," Cho said, walking with Sakura to the edge of the lookout above the earth and time. "Do you think you can do it? You have the highest success rate, beside your last mission…"

Sakura gave Cho a brilliant smile, "Yes… Because that's where I come from, Konoha I mean… I knew all of them, the men… It's going to be so good to see them again." With that she took the fall, her heart leading her across the night sky to her destination.

* * *

Shikamaru

'_Yet another troublesome day… Mother wakes me up at the ungodly hour of nine, and forces me into a game of Go with dad. After that, training with that sadistic jerk, Asuma. Having to listen to Ino go on and on about that bastard Uchiha …At least I can finally just lay back and watch the clouds in the afternoon light… And think of her… Sakura, Kami I miss you…'_ he thought.

Folding his arms back behind his head he sighed, watching the fluffy white cotton balls float by in the gentle breeze. His eyes grew heavy and soon he was snoring away. When he opened them again it was night. "Great now mom's gonna bitch at me for staying out too late…" He stretched and stood.

That's when he saw a great light falling from the sky. His eyes widened as the blazing light fell over Konoha and stopped just above it. He stared at the light shining above in the sky, not being able to move. Then he shot towards it, curiosity overriding his laziness and spurring his muscles into motion.

* * *

Kiba

After spending the day training with Shino, Kiba was exhausted. Trudging into his apartment he took his shoes off and went straight to the kitchen, Akamaru at his side. The giant dog fished out his own dinner while Kiba made his. After eating he did the dishes, having that ingrained into his head by his mother. Yawning he began to strip as he made his way to the bathroom to shower.

Turning the nozzles he adjusted the temperature and sighed as the hot liquid poured over his aching body. _'Tomorrow is the anniversary of Sakura's death…the day I failed to protect her…'_ He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall under the spray, the water making his wild hair hang limply around his face. He rubbed his chest where the pain still burned with his failure…

Turning away from the sad thoughts and shoving them into a dark corner of his mind, he washed his chiseled body and shaggy hair. After turning off the water he stepped out, shaking his head to remove the water from his hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to his bedroom. Akamaru was already curled up and fast asleep by the time Kiba had dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

He sighed again as he walked out on his balcony, taking in Konoha at night. Below him he heard a girl's giggle, a guy's chuckle, and could smell the sweet scent of sex on the air. "Ah… springtime…."

That's when the huge light caught his attention. It seemed to stop just over Hokage Tower. It took him a moment to react. He raced through his apartment, snatching up his weapons pouch, Konoha hitai-ate, and shinobi sandals, then he and Akamaru were out the door and headed towards the light.

* * *

Neji

After training with his uncle for the past few hours Neji was in desperate need of his meditation period. But fate was not as kind as he thought and he got wrangled into helping an older member of the clan move boxes from the top floor to the basement… down five flights of stairs… Once that was done he made a beeline for the gardens and peace.

Sitting down beneath his favorite tree he cleared his mind and sat in the darkness of his thoughts. He could feel the Konoha night heat, hear the happiness of couples walking by, and even though he didn't have Kiba's sense of smell, he could tell babies were to be fathered this night.

And thinking of babies made him think of Sakura… and how he had been completely in love with her. It pained him to think how he never got to tell her… he'd never forget, since the pain in his heart was a constant reminder of what could have been.

'I'll have to visit her grave tomorrow…' He clutched at his chest at the sudden pain there. He looked up into the night sky, searching the stars for guidance. What he saw was a bright light sitting over the Hokage's Tower. He was up and running in a flash.

* * *

Gaara

After sitting in on boring meetings all day Gaara was ready to kill someone. How he hated stuffy old men who thought they knew everything, it was all he could do to stop himself from killing them. Naruto looked like he was in the same position. After being named the successor to the position of Hokage, Naruto and Gaara had been in on the same meetings.

Finally stepping outside in the late afternoon he stretched his tired body. Naruto came up beside him, looking sad. "Tomorrow is Sakura-chan's anniversary…" He said it so softly that Gaara had trouble hearing him. But after hearing the words Gaara looked at the ground at his feet. Even after three years he couldn't forgive himself for not protecting her better.

That day… That day he had been about to tell her, tell her how she had changed his life… how she had made him fall in love with her pretty tears, with her jade eyes that defied him, her loving soul…

She was a kunoichi, they all knew what that meant. The threat of death ever-present, Sakura knew that her life would be in danger. Yet, all the men (they hadn't been boys for a long time) blamed themselves for not being able to save her. If they'd been just a bit faster, just a tad stronger, maybe, just maybe…

But she was gone now, and he had become a soulless being that just functioned among the living. He no longer felt pain, felt sadness, felt anything… he was numb…

"Come on, Gaara-kun," Naruto said, back to his cheerful self. "Let's get some ramen!" That's when a huge light stopped over their heads. They shielded their eyes, trying to see what had landed before them.

Pink hair had his heart beating in his chest. He looked at her, Sakura with the wings of an angel…

* * *

Sakura landed softly before Naruto and Gaara, a smile upon her lips. Naruto just stared, Gaara looked pissed. She smiled more and ran forward, her long hair flying out behind her as she launched herself into Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun…" Tears of pure light fell from her eyes. Naruto gripped her tightly, shock and pleasure coursing through him. He'd missed her, and, apparently, so had she.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He squeezed her tighter, not being able to let her go, fearing that she would disappear. "Kami… Sakura…" Tears fell from his eyes as he let his head rest atop hers. Kami he had missed her. "Sakura-chan… we thought you were dead…?"

"I am… I'm a goddess now… I'm here to help all of you," she said.

"S-Sakura-chan…." She heard whispered behind her. She let go of Naruto and looked behind her. All of the Rookie 9 and Gai's team were there. The one who had spoken was Neji.

"Hello everyone…" She said, retracting her wings and lessening her light.

"HELLO! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" Ino screeched, not quite believing that her best friend/rival was back. Sakura winced, but smiled.

* * *

Neko: Okay there is chapter one… I really hope ya'll like it…

UPDATE: This chapter has had a major renovation thanks to my beta, Lexy! –huggles beta- I can't thank her enough for fixing my crummy stories!


	2. A Goddess Falls

Neko: Okay… I feel really, really sick to my stomach right now (word of advice, don't watch the food network when you feel sick, it makes things worse…) so this chapter may be short, gomen. I just wanted to say thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I love you all!

And here are the final pairings for this story (be warned I'm putting EVERYONE in this story!):

Sakura/Gaara

Naruto/Sasuke

Hinata/Kiba

Shino/Kyane (please read Puppet Insect: Beginnings by exshadowteddy)

Ino/Chouji

Shikamaru/Temari

Kankuro/Tenten

Neji/Chii (OC, fangirl in the real world –huggles Starchii-)

Lee/Kyra (please read Carnations Voice: A Naruto Story by Kyra Odayashi)

Kakashi/Iruka

Asuma/Kurenai

Tsunade/Jiraiya (friendship only!) and

Genma/Shizune! –deep breath- Wow, that's a lot of characters!

Anywho, I just want to say thank you to three special authors for letting me borrow their characters: **Starchii**, **Kyra** **Odayashi**, and **exshadowteddy**. Thank you guys sooooo much for letting me use (and promote) your characters!

And thank you again to my wonderful beta, Lexy, who, without her, this story would be crap in a hole, and we all know it!

Now on with the story!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( - these are just here until the ruler works again...)

Oh My Goddess

Chapter Two

Gaara stared at her…. Sakura was back… The love of his life was back… and all he felt was pain. The first emotion he had felt in the years since he had lost her, was pain.

"Sakura-chan… we thought you were dead! We buried your body!" Naruto yelled, confused and wide-eyed, as he always had been in life. She turned to him, her soft pink hair blowing in the wind behind her.

"I am dead… technically. I've been sent here by the Heavens to do something for all of you…" She said softly to him. Temari and Kankuro walked up from behind Gaara, having come out of the Hokage Tower, followed by the Rookie Nine Jounin senseis and Maito Gai, Tsunade, and Shizune. Sakura turned to them all, the smile on her rosy lips reflected in her emerald eyes.

"You're a Goddess?" Naruto asked, scratching the top of his head in thought. She nodded, turning back to face him.

"When I died, I became a Goddess of… Healing, I guess we could call it… I've been sent here for four specific souls…" She said, her eyes twinkling with hidden humor. Hinata stepped forward, worry written on her pretty face.

"Are you taking them to the beyond?" Hinata softly asked. Sakura shook her head, amazed at the girl's insight to the Goddess system. She knew that goddesses worked all over the earth, at every second of time. It was common sense that they were bound to be spotted and recorded eventually. And knowing Hinata, she had probably stumbled across an old scroll about a Death Goddess.

"No, none of you are on that list for quite some time," she said with a bit of a laugh. "Now I'm tired. It's been a long fall from above, you know. So where, and with whom, can I stay?" Every gaze locked on the girls, wondering, before Tenten stepped forward.

"You could stay with me… Since I have my own place…" Tenten offered. Sakura gave her a brilliant smile, thankful for her old friends of this particular lifetime.

"Thank you Tenten-chan. And I want to meet with each of you personally tomorrow," she said to them all. "I think there are things I need to settle, ne?" She gave a soft giggle, turning and following Tenten, who had already said her farewells for the night, away from the group, her robes rustling in the slight breeze.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Neji watched her go with his white eyes, his heart beating a mile a minute. Sakura-chan was home… she had been returned to them. He looked around at the others, carefully schooling his face not to betray his emotions, especially to Hinata.

He heard Naruto sigh and start talking to Sasuke in an undertone, while the others talked among themselves. He was sure that most of the conversations were centered around a certain pink-haired Goddess who had careened back into their lives, surrounded by a bright light. Hinata walked up to him and softly took his hand.

"Neji-nii-san?" There were so many questions conveyed in that one call of his given name. Neji shook his head, saying he didn't know. Tsunade cleared her throat, gaining the attention of those gathered.

"Okay everyone!" She stared intently at a few individuals before… "Neji, Hinata, Naruto! You three are on Sakura-chan watch, I want to know everything she does. Kiba, Shikamaru, and the rest of you are suspended from missions until after the celebration. You have all just become my setup peons…" She gave an evil laugh and rushed back inside, followed by Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi; who wanted to talk of the ramifications of what had happened this night; before any protest could be voiced.

The others groaned as Neji silently cheered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto give Sasuke a "look" before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Soon the others were gone as well, leaving himself, Hinata, and the Sand Siblings.

"It seems Naruto has taken first watch… I'd like to offer my help as well… I want to know what she's up to," Gaara said, looking over at the cousins. "I'll relieve Naruto in the morning. Hyuuga-san," he looked at Neji, "you can take the shift at noon, and she can take it after you…" Gaara directed his gaze to Hinata. Neji nodded to the Kazekage as he disappeared in a swirl of sand, his siblings following. Hinata squeezed his hand.

"We should go home now, nii-san…" She looked up at him with her clear eyes, obviously worried about him. She knew how much Neji had cared for Sakura. She often found him at the grave. Tears, that he didn't seem aware of, cascading down his cheeks. Or she would find him in his room, absently staring at an open book, with blank and unfocused eyes.

That first year after Sakura's death he had lost almost twenty pounds…within the first two months. Hokage-sama had actually said something to him, but it didn't change his mood. But things slowly got better. Gradually, as the months went by, he began to forget. But every once in a while, for example: after a long mission; he would resort to haunting the Hyuuga Manor with a quiet presence, not talking to anyone.

She gazed up at him again, looking into his clear eyes, so much like her own. She saw the pain, and the love, contained within their depths. "Nii-san… you love her?" He looked down at her, surprised, yet not surprised.

"Hai, Hinata-sama…" He said softly before walking away into the night. She watched him, her hands worrying unconsciously.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Gaara arrived at the apartment he shared with Temari and Kankuro, said siblings just behind him. "So, Kazekage-sama… When did you fall in love with our little cherry blossom?" Temari teased. Gaara glared at her, but she just laughed, waving off her moody, un-possessed, little brother. Kankuro chuckled before walking to his room. Gaara just sighed and disappeared in his usual swirl of sand.

Appearing again in his room Gaara sat on his unused bed, and stared out his open window. The moon hung full in the night sky, but he felt nothing stir within him, nothing demanding blood or sex. Even though it had been seven years since Shukaku had been extracted from his body Gaara still half expected to hear his inner demon taunting him, or demanding something. Thinking of the demon made him think of the pink haired goddess that had, somehow, burrowed her way into his soul.

Sighing he laid back and let himself work though the thoughts that plagued him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Tenten laughed as she unlocked her door and kicked off her shoes, Sakura right behind her. "So you had to pair a girl with another girl? Wasn't it strange?" Sakura giggled.

"Not really, once you see someone's true heart, nothing can surprise you. But trying to tell a boy-crazy girl that she's meant to be with another girl, now that was funny!" The two laughed as Tenten prepared tea. "So tell me, what's happened since I left? Who's together with whom?" Tenten paused and thought for a moment.

"I guess I'll start with my team. Gai-sensei is happily married to a nice woman who owns a bakery. They are expecting a baby sometime next month. Lee-kun and Kyra-chan had a baby girl shortly after you… died, Hotaru-chan is absolutely adorable! Now Neji-kun I don't know much about, he's kept pretty quiet since your death. He doesn't go out, or anything…

"Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei finally got married, about two years ago, no children so far. Let's see, Hinata-chan finally got over her silly crush for Naruto-kun and is currently after our favorite dog-boy; who, by the way, is clueless about her feelings.

"Shino-san is still going strong with that chunin girl… Kyane-san? Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun dated for a while, then they broke it off once their parents tried to send them down the aisle. Both are currently unattached. I don't know much about Chouji-san since we aren't that close.

"Naruto-kun dated a few females here and there, but nothing serious. Sasuke-kun's pretty much kept to himself, but there are rumors that he and Naruto-kun are," she wiggled her eyebrows, making Sakura giggle. "And then there's Kakashi-sensei, he's still the same as ever, not saying a word… And then there are the Sand Siblings…" She sighed.

"Temari-chan is currently after someone, but won't tell who it is. Kankuro-kun is a pain in the ass, and Kazekage-sama…. Well, he's the same as ever." Tenten took a deep breath as she served the tea. "Anyone else you want to know about, you'll have to ask them yourself…" Sakura nodded, her eyes flashing silver as she scanned Tenten's inner heart.

She almost giggled out loud at who she saw as its match. 'Boy is she going to be surprised… But Kankuro-kun really is perfect for her. They'd challenge each other to only do their best…' Sakura yawned suddenly. Tenten giggled and stood up from the table.

"Let me show you to your room, goddess-sama," Tenten teased and beckoned Sakura to follow her. Sakura giggled and followed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Outside, on the roof, was Naruto, listening. How he had missed his teammate when she died. He had tried comforting himself with women, taking their pleasures, but something had been missing. Only lately had he found his peace when he was with Sasuke-teme, of all people. And it was starting to make him think things he didn't want to think of.

He sighed and listened in as Tenten spoke of everyone that he was close to in the village. He grinned in certain places and scowled in confusion at others, then blinked when she described his association with Sasuke-teme. Was that really what everyone thought?

He turned when he sensed a familiar aura next to him. There he saw Gaara, his robes flapping in the wind, sand still swirling. "Gaara-kun?" Gaara looked down at him.

"My turn, baka. Go home and get some rest. Hyuuga-san is after me followed by his cousin," Gaara said, taking his seat.

"Sakura-chan just went to bed, so it shouldn't be problematic. Contact me if anything happens, 'kay Gaara-kun?" Naruto said, standing and making his way to the edge of the roof. Gaara nodded and prepared his body for meditation. Naruto sighed and took off, his feet automatically carrying him to the Uchiha mansion.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

As morning dawned, Sakura awoke and stretched. 'Time to get to work… Might as well start with Tenten and Kankuro, then we'll see where that leads me,' she thought. She laughed softly as she found some clothes folded neatly just outside her door. It was the outfit she had worn before her death. She changed quickly and went to the kitchen where Tenten sat, fussing over something in her hair.

"Good morning, Tenten-chan," she said happily. Tenten grumbled something and stood, taking her breakfast plate to the sink. "Training today?" Tenten shook her head.

"No, Hokage-sama has us putting the festival together… She had us suspended from missions to do it too! How am I supposed to make a living? It's not like I have a family to back me up when I'm low on cash…" Tenten grumbled. Sakura gave out a tinkling laugh.

"Tsunade-shishou, I'm sure, will pay you for your hard work. And I think I'll help, I want to spend as much time as I can with everyone while I'm still here," she said, biting into a piece of toast she had made. Tenten nodded and smiled happily.

"Then we should hurry, I don't want to be late. Especially since some kabuki-makeup-wearing, puppet-using freak will probably make fun of me in my work outfit…" She sighed as she looked over her tiny little t-shirt and shorts.

"I'm sure it's fine… You know, has it ever occurred to you that maybe he makes fun of you because he likes you?" Sakura suggested as they made their way out the door. Tenten burst out laughing.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Neko: Well, there you go, chapter two is now up, and I'm feeling better. Although having a fluffy little cat wrapped around the back of your neck while trying to type isn't easy. –sigh- Well, hopefully more characters will show up in the next chapter, as it will be nearly everyone that Sakura knows working on the stands for the festival. Then hopefully chapter four will be where Sakura gets some guys to ask the girls out… But I don't know how it will play out, you may just have to review to give me ideas!

See ya next time!

Neko


End file.
